1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator, an insulated door mounted on an insulated cabinet of a refrigerator, and an article dispenser for mounting within one or more recesses of an inner wall of a refrigerator door.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage bins and racks are provided in refrigerators and freezers in order to maximize the storage space thereof. Occasionally, storage bins and racks are designed to have specific purposes, such as being devoted to small dairy products, two-liter beverages, or milk jugs. Some storage bins and racks are also occasionally designed to perform particular functions, such as the chilling of particular beverages at an accelerated rate or the maintaining of certain articles in protective orientations or positions contributing to ease of accessibility.